


A Proper Wedding Night

by StormyBear30



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although I loved the movie Alexander…I have been completely unsettled about the wedding night scene.  I was waiting for Alexander to take Hephaistion after he was presented the ring and since I didn’t get that…here is my version of how I think it might have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Wedding Night

“I found it in Egypt” I said with tears in my eyes…my heart breaking as I put the ornate ring upon his finger. “The man who sold it to me said it came from a time when man worshipped sun and stars. I'll always think of you as the sun, Alexander and I pray your dream will shine on all men. I wish you a son“ The tears got the best of me as they bled from my eyes as I held the only person I had ever loved in my lifetime.

“You're a great man” He rasped against my ear as we held each other tightly.

“Many will love you, Alexander, but none so pure and deep…” My words were cut off as the women that he had married…the one that was to take my place in his heart entered his chamber. No words were spoken between the three of us…but the daggers of spite and hate blazed bright enough for me to know it was time to take my leave. My heart died a thousand deaths as I took one final look at my beloved before taking leave. I held no real strength as I lingered outside his chamber door for a few moments listening to angered words echo around me. My energy depleted after to many battles…physical and emotional…I dug into whatever reserve I held left and used it to run as fast as I could to my own bed chamber. I longed to be alone as I dealt with the many depths of my despair over losing my Alexander.

“Hephaistion…” I heard someone call out to me but I ignored them. I wanted no company that evening…only to be alone. “Hephaistion…” They called out again as I turned to injure them severely for not taking my heed and leaving me be. “The king has made a request for you to go to him” One of the servants spoke to me…shivering slightly at the look of death I was presenting to him.

“You are mistaken. The king is with his wife this evening and does not wish to be disturbed. Speak incorrectly again and you will not live to speak ever again” I spoke through gritted teeth before turning back on my journey.

“I am sorry sir” He called out after me again…jumping back in utter fear as I tuned on him…slamming his against the wall with my dagger at his throat. “He just sent me to find you. His wife…she is no longer present” I didn’t give the man another chance to speak as I ran as fast as I could back to the man that needed me.

“Alexander…” I cried out as I rushed into the room…knocking us both to the floor as I ran into his unsuspecting frame. “Bloody hell Alexander…what is it? What’s happened? Are you alright?” The words flew from my lips out of my control as I straddled his hips…grabbing onto his face with trembling hands as I scoured his face for signs of pain or distress.

“There is nothing wrong Phaistion” He smiled up at me…his hands mimicking my own as he held onto the sides of my face in such a loving manner that I lost myself for only a moment.

“I…I don’t understand. It’s your wedding night. Where is your bride? What happened?” Did she hurt you?” My line of questions began once again…but were cut short as he leaned up and placed his lips upon my trembling ones. With the ease of Zeus…he changed our positions as I lay on my back…he laying full bodied atop me.

“So many questions Hephaistion” He continued to smile at me…tracing his rugged fingers across my tear stained cheek. I wasn’t sure where the tears were coming from…but despite my efforts to cease them…with his touch they only grew in strength. “Don’t cry Phaistion for it is our wedding night…a proper wedding night at that” I could only stare up at him in numbed shock…appearing like a simpleton I am sure and yet he continued to smile down on me. “I could not take that women in the ways of a man…because it is you that I love Hephaistion…you that I need. Come…let us go to our wedding bed” He went on…removing himself from the floor…taking me into his arms when I could not gather the strength to lift myself. His eyes never left mine as he carried me as gently as if I were to break in two up the steps to his bed…laying me just as gently across many pillows once we reached it. “Don’t speak Hephaistion…just listen” He whispered tearfully as he laid down beside me…leaning over as he again locked dark eyes upon my blue ones.

“Alexander…” It was merely a whisper for I could not muster the strength to speak much more.

“Just listen Phaistion…” He repeated…laying his fingers across my trembling lips. “I know how hard this as been on you. I know that with my taking of a bride you felt as if I were to forget you…stop loving you in the way that I do” I wanted to deny his words…wanted to take away the pain floating across his eyes as he continued to look down on me…but again I could not do so. “I love you Hephaistion…you are and will be the only one that I ever love. This…” He went on placing his hand across his heart before reaching over and lying it across my own. “Will always belong to you. This ring is more dear and special to me then any land we may conquer or people we may free. I shall wear it for always my love…always keeping in near and dear to the heart that I so freely give to you ” Tears flowed freely from those beautiful eyes and for a moment I felt as if I had wronged him in my doubt…but it was fleeting as he leaned over me and kissed me passionately.

“I love you as well my Alexander” I cried out against his ear…my love and passion for him growing like a raging fire within my belly as he quickly removed any barrier of clothing left between us. The two of us had laid together many a night before that glorious night…but never had we shared the sentiment and emotions of the love we felt for each other. It was there at the very moment as that man consumed me with a ravenous un-quenching appetite…that I silently bound myself to him…even in death. I knew that no other would ever capture my heart and my soul in the ways that my lover did. He brought out sides of me that I never imagined possible…drew forward cries of forbidden lust and passion that I had never dared consider before. Our coupling was beautiful and amazing…but I could tell that he was holding back. I was not sure why he felt the need to do so…but as he continued to breach me with too gentle a motion I felt as if I were to lose my mind.

“Please Alexander…” I cried out…arching forward as I looked upon him…beautiful and sweaty between my thighs. “I will not break in to…harder”

He took my heed as he began to piston into me with wild abandon like a wild stallion he were trying to tame. I felt so loved and vulnerable at the same time as I reached up and wrapped my arms tightly around his straining neck. He always knew what I needed without my saying a word as he leaned down and broadened the amount of intimacy between us with one simple press of lips upon my own. I found my release without him touching me and he in turn as well. Near exhaustion he fell beside me…glistening and beautiful like the mighty god that he would always be to me. “Tell me you love me Phaistion” I heard him speak against my neck…he sounding as desperate as I had mere moments before hand.

“With all the I am and all the I can ever be…I will love you for always my love” I spoke the words the he needed to hear…the words the I needed for him to hear. I could feel him smile against my neck as he fell into an exhausted slumber. Kissing him quickly upon his fevered brow I attempted to take my dreaded leave of him…only to stop instantly at a hand lain upon my thigh.

“Don’t leave me…not tonight at least” He rasped…sitting up as he moved his hand up my body…curling his fingers into the wettened strands of my hair. “Let’s forget that the real of the world exists beyond these doors. Lie with me tonight Phaistion and lets pretend that this is our true wedding night” I wanted to fight him…wanted to make him aware that no matter how much we tried to ignore it…there as no denying that fate would separate us once again. However…as I looked upon the rugged and scarred features of his handsome face…I knew that I could not. With a mere nod I leaned in with a smile upon my lips…falling into the vastness of pretended ignorance as I kissed his lips tenderly. I never left his side that night. We came together once again with more passion and love flowing between us then I ever thought possible. Afterwards we lay in stymied contentment…speaking of the past and of the further with him as king of the great lands yet unconquered. I fell into an uneasy slumber deep into the early morning hours…only to wake sometime later at a pair of dark and spiteful eyes glaring hatefully upon me. She spoke not a word as she took in the way that the man that she had married lie behind me…partially covering my nakedness with his equally naked form. I watched as a flurry of emotions passed through her mysterious eyes…only to disappear as she exited the room heavy with the scent of manly stench and sex. I knew that I had gained a mortal enemy in that instant…one more deadly and cunning then any I had ever encountered before. However…I welcomed the challenge because Alexander was mine and mine alone…even if it were just his heart and his eternal soul and not his body. I knew that eventually Alexander would have to mate with his wife in hopes of siring a male heir…but as he pulled me tighter against his glorious body…I found that non of that mattered anymore. We were two hearts that beat as one and where he and Roxane were just beginning their journey…he and I had journeyed together for much longer and would continue in life and even in the afterlife.

The End…


End file.
